red_moon_fablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Andoru Bitoku
"Bitoku Andoru on the scene! I'm the hero who's going to stop you!" (to Akio II) Andoru is a supporting protagonist and Afterlife Angel who frequently aids in protecting the Earth from the forces of Hell. He becomes a prominent Messiah who is always striving to becoming stronger than his peers. Appearance Andoru is slightly below average in height with a pale complexion and frail physique. He has white curly symmetric hair with side-swept bangs that point to the right. His hair occasionally has a curl on top and a bang that rests between his eyes. Andoru has pupil-less cyan eyes, characteristic of Afterlife Angels, along with a standard Halo and white wings that grow as he ages. Beginning at the Hell's Messiah Arc, Andoru sports a Messiah Crown while on Earth. During the Rapture War Arc, Andoru has spikier hair and gains a more defined build, including notable abdominal muscles. Personality Despite being timid and cowardly, Andoru enjoys showboating and presenting himself as a hero. Throughout the series he does develop genuine confidence in himself as his power grows, but occasionally falls back on his old self-doubts. Andoru is a bit of a pessimist, often assuming the worst case scenario, but is able to muster past his fears and try his best regardless, encouraging others around him to do so as well. He is motivated by his own belief that he is a burden onto others, and is constantly looking for ways to improve himself so he does not have to be protected by stronger allies. Biography Background Andoru was a young human boy who died in a car accident three years prior to the start of the Moon Prophecy Arc. Following his death, Andoru wandered his hometown as a Ghost for a short period of time before accepting his fate and going to Heaven. Three years later, during the week of the 4th Generational Red Moon, Andoru learns of the planet's possible fate and gains permission from his Archangel to visit the Earth. Moon Prophecy Arc Barachiel instructs Andoru to seek out the Dark Hermit's son and sends him to Earth. Andoru does so, believing Akio II to be aiding his father and as such, ambushes him in the woods. Akio and Sousuke are perplexed by the boy's sudden appearance, even more so once Andoru reveals his knowledge about the Red Moon and the Dark Hermit. Andoru challenges Akio to battle and loses fairly quickly, Akio demanding he tells him what he knows afterwards. Andoru reveals that he is an Afterlife Angel who was given permission by his Patron Archangel to visit Earth to defeat the Dark Hermit. After explaining that he and Sousuke are on their way to the Mimicry Mountains to meet his father, Akio allows Andoru to accompany them. Andoru then reveals his healing capabilities as an Angel and fully recovers the two's injuries. Taking a break in their travels, Akio goes to the stream for a drink of water and notices Zelmoth's reflection in the water. Wanting to finish what he started, Zelmoth engages in combat and is able to overwhelm all three at once, but is eventually defeated, collapsing into his Orb form. The three flee the scene and are once again healed by Andoru before resting for the night. Two days later, the three rendezvous with Yoshi and Spike and continue on their journey to the Mimicry Mountains, eventually making it to Yamamichi, a tourist town built around the mountains. The five spend their morning recovering and relaxing in the town before heading to the mountain's summit that night. At the base of the mountains, they discover abandoned homes and attempt to being their climb but are encountered by a Majin of unknown origin. Spike volunteers to fight the Demon alone and Andoru and the others are able to make their way to the mountain's peak, where they encounter Akio Senior. Akio attempts to convince his father not to activate the Red Moon and the two argue their convictions before accepting that the Dark Hermit cannot be turned. After witnessing Yoshi be effortlessly defeated by Akio Senior, Andoru charges into battle alongside Sousuke and the two are defeated just as easily. The two are then instructed by Akio junior to take Yoshi back down the mountain to the nearest hospital. Akio Senior reveals a secret shortcut to the mountain's summit and Andoru leaves with Sousuke and Yoshi. Upon reaching the mountain's gates, Sousuke discovers Spike's body and cries into the night, begging for Akio to defeat his father. Andoru and Sousuke take Yoshi and Spike's bodies to the Yamamichi hospital and await for Akio's return. While waiting in the hospital's lobby, Andoru is spoken to telepathically by Mitsuru Heruezia. Mitsuru explains to Andoru that she and her son are alive at the top of the Mimicry Mountains but are both on the cusp of death, unable to climb. Wondering how he can help, Mitsuru instructs Andoru to leave an object with Tenshi Energy near the hospital to use as a waypoint and then utilizes his energy to use the Teleportation technique. Andoru notes how out of breath and tired he feels after being teleported, Mitsuru explaining how the technique requires large amounts of Tenshi Energy. Mitsuru then combines her, Andoru and Akio's dormant Tenshi Energy to teleport back to the waypoint Andoru set. The three retire at the hospital and recover from their battles. Utilizing the little time he has left to stay on Earth, Andoru visits him family's home and talks to his sister, Saiken, to let her know he's alright. She exclaims that he should see their parents as well but Andoru explains that he is already breaking the rules of visiting Earth by seeing her. The two hug and Andoru wishes his family the best before leaving. A few days after the night of the Red Moon, Andoru says his goodbyes to Akio and Sousuke and returns to Heaven. Hell's Messiah Arc After extensively training, Andoru earns his Messiah Crown and uses it to visit Earth during Lucifer's invasion. Andoru first arrives in the middle of Yoshi's fight with Paragon of Darkness Azazeal fight, joining forces with his old friend. Andoru takes lead in the battle in order to protect Yoshi but the two still remain outmatched by the Majin's strength. Yoshi is critically injured during the fight and knocked unconscious, prompting Andoru to try to escape. Andoru strikes Azazeal with Mercy Rainbow, rendering his left arm useless, along with his own. Azazeal, bound by his duty to protect Lucifer, takes caution and flees the battle. Andoru grabs Yoshi and flees in the opposite direction and heals him, before returning him home. After Mercy Rainbow wears off, Andoru begins to track down Azazeal in order to finish the fight but encounters Akio, Mitsuru and Waizuraito once they teleport to him. Andoru groups up with the three and track down Lucifer, along with his underlings: Hiretsuna and Akushitsuna. Akio directly goes after Lucifer while Mitsuru and Waizuraito hold off the twin Fullbloods. Andoru follows suite, aiding Akio in his battle with Lucifer, who simply toys with the two. After Waizuraito expends the last of his energy to defeat Hiretsuna and returns to Heaven, Andoru is instructed by Akio to help Mitsuru defeat Akushitsuna. Andoru, Mitsuru and Akushitsuna relocate during their fight, with Akushitsuna ultimately being defeated. Instead of joining, the two decide to leave Akio and Lucifer to their battle, fearing they will only get in the way. Once Lucifer returns to Hell, Andoru, Akio and Mitsuru return to the Tenohira residence. Akio asks for Mitsuru to stay at home and recover while he and Andoru go to move Sousuke's body. However, upon reaching the burial site the body has already been dug up. Frightened and confused, the two begin searching for Sousuke's body when they notice that the presence of a Majin still remains on Earth. The two begin tracking down the lingering energy taking them to Sousuke who is walking the streets of Hanarei completely healed. When asked for the reason behind the Majin Energy, the person controlling Sousuke's body reveals himself to be a formless Majin named Yamiseichu. Andoru and Akio demand for him to return control of Sousuke's body to him, he explains the Sousuke's soul has already passed and that he is only controlling the empty husk. Enraged, Akio engages in combat with Yamiseichu who is able to hold his own against both him and Andoru simultaneously. Andoru is knocked unconscious by Yamiseichu and is later awakened while being healed by Akio. Once awake, Andoru and Akio spectate the battle between Yamiseichu and Sousuke. The latter is eventually able to defeat Yamiseichu and reclaim his body, much to Akio and Andoru's confusion. Tenshi League Arc (WIP) Andoru participates in the Tenshi League in order to retrieve one of the stolen Daggers of Megiddo. Paragons of Darkness Arc (WIP) Andoru infiltrates Chronos' Castle along with Akio, Sousuke and Spike to rescue Yoshi. Originally hoping to stick together, Andoru finds himself alone after Akio and Spike split off in separate directions, Sousuke deciding to split off as well afterwards. While wandering the castle, Andoru regroups with Sousuke who fled from his fight with Paragon of Darkness Beelzebub. The two decide to follow the clash massive energies they sense, assuming it will lead them to Akio. Upon reaching their destination, they discover Akio in his Spirit Bond form fighting Chronos. Knowing they will only get in the way, the two retreat to search for Spike. They eventually come across a defeated Spike who has had his throat slit. After healing him, Spike reveals that he was attacked by Yamiseichu who had taken the form of Yoshi. Andoru and Spike split off wanting to find Yamiseichu while Sousuke runs to return to Akio to warn him, as well as get him out of his fight with Chronos. While in their pursuit of Yamiseichu, the two are tricked into encountering Chronos. Together, the pair manage to damage him, but decide to flee after seeing a glimpse of his power when he fights seriously. While escaping, the two encounter Akio who is engaged in combat with Paragon of Darkness Erebus. Avoiding the battle, the Tenshis grab Akio and continue fleeing. Akio protests while he is carried away, arguing that he doesn't want to leave until he defeats Erebus but is reluctantly swayed once Andoru reasons that none of them are strong enough to fight any of the Paragons yet. Once the three escape the castle they regroup with Sousuke and return to Earth by teleporting to Mitsuru. Rapture War Arc (WIP) Andoru is recognized for his experience in fighting powerful Majin and is chosen by Generals Jiman and Naomi to be a part of the Japanese Tenshi Alliance. Andoru, along with Akio, Sousuke and Yoshi encounter an infamously feared Afterlife Demon named Kitsueki. Akio charges into battle first and quickly learns of her ability to reopen wounds after the chest wound he received during his fight with Mark is opened with a single touch. Sousuke goes in to help but is warded off by Akio, warning that he could be killed instantly if his heart wound were reopened. Akio and Andoru manage to defeat Kitsueki after sustaining several injuries. Andoru and Sousuke fly in to recover Akio's body after he is defeated by Lucifer II. During the raid of the 7 Sin Mercenaries, Andoru is tasked with defeating Sloth, and is put off by how reluctant she is to fight. Andoru falls victim to her abilities and almost puts himself into a coma several times, but is able to land an attack after utilizing his Electric Tenshi form. After taking minor damage, Sloth retreats from the fight, claiming to be too injured to continue. Andoru, confused about the entire situation, allows her to retire and regroups with his allies. During the climax of the war, Andoru, along with Akio, Sousuke, Spike and Yoshi, are teleported to the 9th Layer of Hell by the Jackal in her personal desire to kill them. The five are effortlessly defeated and left in Hell as the Jackal returns to Earth and takes on her Beast form. However, they manage to escape and teleport back to Earth after utilizing the Power Momentum Technique. Once back, the five begin their assault on the Jackal in tandem with the Japanese Tenshi Army, eventually forcing her back and causing her to transform into Cerberus. Continuing the fight, the Angels are able to decapitate Cerberus' two extra heads, making her revert to her Beast form. Finishing the fight, Tenshi Monks bind the Jackal to keep her in place while Akio fires Tenshi: Smite, however, the Jackal is able to push it back with a mouth beam. Once the beams even out, Equilibrium's Gate is completed, and Satan explains how the war was all part of his plan for the ultimate light and the ultimate darkness to clash, resulting in the Gate. Satan proceeds to use the Gate to return to Heaven, causing the Jackal to lose her focus and being hit directly with Tenshi: Smite. The attack reverts the Jackal to her Fullblood form, who is then defeated by Andoru and the others. Powers Andoru is introduced as an inexperienced fighter, who becomes quite capable through his own vigorous training. He proves to have a specializing in healing techniques and has a mastery over basic Tenshi skills. In addition to this, Andoru is talented in improvising and has invented a few of his own unique moves such as Mercy Rainbow. Transformations and Forms Electric Tenshi Andoru gains the Electric Tenshi form after learning how to control his dormant Archangel Energy from his Patron, Barachiel during the Rapture War Arc. Aside from an electric aura, Andoru experiences no physical changes from this form. As for his abilities, Andoru gains an affinity for lightning to all his skills, temporary lightning boosts in speed and near unlimited stamina. Battles Moon Prophecy Arc * Andoru vs. Akio * Andoru, Akio and Sousuke vs. Zelmoth Hell's Messiah Arc * Andoru and Yoshi vs. Azazeal * Andoru and Akio vs. Lucifer II * Andoru and Mitsuru vs. Akushitsuna * Andoru and Akio (Tenshi) vs. Yamiseichu Sousuke Tenshi League (WIP) Paragons of Darkness Arc * Andoru and Spike vs. Chronos Rapture War Arc * Andoru and Akio vs. Kitsueki * Andoru (Electric Tenshi) vs. Sloth * Andoru (Electric Tenshi), Akio (MTU Tier II), Sousuke (Burning Tenshi), Spike and Yoshi vs. Jackal * Andoru (Electric Tenshi), Akio (MTU Tier II), Sousuke (Burning Tenshi), Spike and Yoshi vs. Jackal (Beast/Cerberus) * Andoru (Electric Tenshi), Akio (MTU Tier II), Sousuke (Burning Tenshi), Spike and Yoshi vs. Jackal (Round Two) Trivia * Andoru's favorite drink is bubble tea (boba) * Before Red Moon Fables was given a plot or name, Andoru was meant to be the main protagonist ** Along with this, his original name was Kai. * Andoru rarely fights by himself and as fought with allies more than any other character. Category:Dead Characters Category:Humans Category:Angels Category:Afterlife Angels Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Characters Category:Messiahs Category:Characters